The past connection
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Sam and Dean go back in time to save their younger selves, along with Cas. Meant to take place in Season 6 but no apparent spoilers for Season 5 I guess.


_Somewhere in Season 6...The brothers are re united and hunting again..._

_SPOILER ALERT! based on the latest CW S6 spoiler release "And now, monsters, angels and demons roam across a lawless and chaotic landscape."_

* * *

Sam and Dean were in between case. Thank God for that. They'd been on the hunt constantly for weeks now, their bodies were running on empty. They didn't just deserve a break but needed it.

So when things seemed calmer than usual, no prospective hunt on hands, they stopped at the first motel they came across in the next town, had a big dinner, took hot showers and decided to turn in early for the night, being thankful for having the night off. But when were they ever lucky!

3:16 AM

It was Dean who woke up first, he felt more than heard it, there was somebody or something in the room.

Reaching for the knife under his pillow, Dean slowly scanned the room.

And then he saw it. Standing across the room, staring intently at Dean.

Dean harshly let go of the breath he'd been holding, sitting up " Castiel! you son of a b***h! Learn to knock at the door man."

Hearing his brother's voice, Sam too steered, looking at his brother, "D'n, watzit?" then following his brothers gaze, noticing Cas.

"Sam, Dean, we need to talk, its important." Cas said looking at both the brothers, taking a step closer to the bed.

Dean looked up and sighed loudly, "one night off!"

"What's wrong?" Sam sounded alert and businesslike, all the weariness gone in an instant.

"An archangel Jophiel seems to have gone rogue." replied Castiel.

"So whats new in that." Dean snapped back.

"I'v been following his activity for the past few weeks, and if what I'v learnt is true, the consequences could be devastating." Cas seemed unusually frantic.

"Cas....elaborate." Dean was getting edgier.

Cas took a deep breath, calming himself before starting to elaborate from the beginning, "You know how with God still missing, both Heaven and Hell are without a leader. There is an on going battle for supremacy among angels and demons. I suspected Jophiel was upto something when I learnt that he has been making trips back into time. I decided to spy on him and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw him secretly allying with Choronzon, one of the most powerful demon alive. And from what I over heard......(_pause_)..."

This time Sam asked, "Cas....what did you hear?"

Cas looked at Sam, "I'm sorry, you are not going to like this." and turning his gaze away from the brothers he added, "He's going to go back in time to try to kidnap Sam and use him to control the entire demon army, taking on hell first and then heaven."

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean both said in unison.

"When? How do we stop him?" Dean asked stoically.

"He's going back to Year 1987. He needs Sam to be old enough to verbally give him his consent and accept Jophiel as his guardian to be able to take him away but still young enough that it'll be easier to eventually sever Sam's emotional ties to his real family. November 8, that's the first time John leaves the two of you behind at Bobby's place for a week. With the real guardian gone, Jophiel will make his move anytime in those 7 days."

"Take us back, now!" Dean could feel his adrenaline rushing. Sam stood still, breathing harshly.

"I will. Get ready. We have an archangel to kill." Cas declared.

XXXXXXX

They appeared in Bobby's salvage yard in what seemed like a few moments later. Surprisingly it didn't look a whole lot different than it does in 2010. From the other side of the house they heard the distinctive roar of the Impala. They quietly made their way towards the front of the house. Once they turned the corner they could see the car driving out past the gate. Bobby was standing there with his back to them, was probably out seeing John off.

"And that's John leaving." Cas said.

At the sound, withing missing a beat, Bobby turned and has his gun out pointing at them. "Who are you?"

"vow vow...wait." Dean said holding his hands up a little.

"Let us explain." Sam tried to placate him.

"Bobby Singer, we need to talk." Cas took a few steps towards Bobby.

"You take another step and I'll shoot."

Cas just sighed and in a blink disappeared, appearing right in Bobby's face and touched his forehead.

Bobby seemed zapped for a few seconds, staring blankly.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked walking up to them.

"It was easier to explain this way. He now knows and believes the truth."

"Bobby?" Dean said tentatively.

Bobby looked at Cas, gun now held limply at his side "Castiel, an angel?" Turned to the two of them, "Future Sam? Future Dean?" Then shook his head and started walking towards the house, "I need a drink."

"Might as well make it two." Dean too started walking behind him.

Sam turned to Cas, "How much did you tell him?"

"Proved to him that I'm indeed an angel of the Lord and you two are future Sam and Dean here to save your younger selves."

"Ok, that's ...uh, sufficient." they too walked towards the house.

Standing in his study, Bobby, still looking a little zapped, was pouring whiskey in a few glasses, spiked with holy water no doubt. They each took their shot.

"Satisfied yet that we'r not demons?" Dean said keeping his glass away.

Bobby downed his glass, "All the supernatural things I'v come across in my life, never thought I'd see such a day."

"Daddy"

all of them turned around at the little voice behind them. Little Sammy was standing, clutching a stuffed toy in his hands, looking up at Dean. Dean was in Dad's old leather jacket, looking at his back, Sammy probably mistook him for their Dad. But then looking at a stranger, looking at so many strangers, Sammy seemed to shrink back, backing away a little.

"Hey Sammy, eh...these people are...ehh...your Daddy's friends." Bobby put in.

Little Sammy looked from Bobby to Dean and then his leather jacket, maybe wondering why the stranger was wearing his daddy's jacket.

Dean suddenly remembered it all so vividly, his little brother being this _little_. That round face and puppy dog eyes. His favorite stuffed dog, Buzz.

Why the hell was his throat starting to close! He cleared his throat a little and took a step towards Sammy, bent _down _to come to his little brother's eye level, "Hey Sammy, how u doing?" Dean smiled, and pointing at the toy in his hands, "That's Buzz right? Buzz?"

Sam gave a small smile and opened his mouth to say something when...

"Sammy? Sam?" Little Dean appeared at the door, he came to a stand still looking at the strangers in the room. And quickly recovered from the shock, immediately walking up to stand between his brother and the stranger crouching in front of him.

"and you must be Dean." Older Dean said.

"Who are you?"

"Dean, they are your Dad's friends." Bobby said again, more confidently this time.

XXXXXXXX

After a round of awkward introductions, they had the kids somewhat convinced that they were dad's friends.

Now an hour later, they had all the angel and demon repellents up around the house. Bobby had been updated on the kind of threat to were expecting. Dean'll have to give it to the guy, considering all the information they had hit him with, the guy was holding up pretty descent.

And now they wait.....

And while they waited, Bobby reminded them that the kids needed to eat...

Oh ya...come to think of it...he too could eat...

Little Sammy and Dean had been in the living room watching TV.

All this while, Dean noticed that even though Bobby had reassured them that they could be trusted, little Dean had kept Sammy glued to his side.

Dean was proud of his little self for not letting his guard down so quick.

Bobby called the kids from the kitchen to come have dinner.

Both the kids came into the kitchen.....Little Dean walked upto the counter to get plates, while Sammy tried to jump to try to sit on the stool too big for his size....

Dean, smiling, got up from where he was sitting in the study to go help Sammy or the kid was gonna...

*THUD*

"aawwoo...." Screamed little Sammy in front of him AND Sam sitting in the study next to him.

Little Dean rushed to Sammy, older Dean too had impulsively rushed to Sammy when the scream from his Sam caught his attention.

He looked from one Sammy to another, confused.

They both were holding their elbows to their chests with a pained look on their faces....could this mean.... oh crap....

"Sam?"

Sam looked from Dean to his younger self on the floor and back at Dean, "Oh oh!"

TBC........

* * *

_yes, Young Sam and present Sam are connected....and so are young Dean and older Dean....Do you like it so far?_

_Will update my other story soon..._

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review this story_


End file.
